Tabula Rasa
by TrunksIzayaBossKadoDRRRotaku
Summary: Magical girls...the apocalypse...incubators...Mikado Ryuugamine certainly wasn't expecting magical girls of all things to turn up at his school, attending under fake backgrounds. What will they do with him when he discovers the horrors of another world that lies beyond our imagining? What will Kyouko do after being tortured like this? Kyouko is the main character.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:Now, it's time to create a brand-new sort of crossover-a Madoka and DRRR crossover fanfic. I hope you all enjoy seeing the puella magis interacting with the DRRR cast. It should be fun to explore Ikebukuro again with some interesting peeps. And seeing as I already have a Magi, Harry Potter, PH, and DC crossover with DRRRR and FMA, one can safely say that DRRR is extremely crossover friendly. :d Main character is a certain red-headed puella magi. Hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review, add to favorites, or communities, or follow, if you think it's anything decent. Chapter titles are in latin, peeps! All right, you're all my baes, so let's sit back and dive down into this! Title means: add a little to a little and there will be a great heap!

Chapter 1 adde parvum parvo magnus acervus erit

* * *

><p>It all started out as a fairly ordinary day for the busy ward of Ikebukuro. And ordinary was <em>really, really <em>stretching it for the people of Ikebukuro, considering that there were crazy people like Shizuo Heiwajima, the Headless Rider, and Izaya Orihara all wandering about doing crazy things, but in a crazy city, you could almost pass for normal.

A certain otaku was sitting outside, reading a nice manga, one of which Walker was looking very distasteful at. Surprisingly, it wasn't a yaoi manga. It was just a nice, special manga with lots of cute animal mascots, villains to fight with the power of love and friendship, and...

_"Why are you reading that again?" _Walker said in horror, eying the book's colorful pages and designs like it was something out of a horror movie. The wide-eyed anime girls on the front all looked sweet and innocent.

Erika looked at him as though he were nuts. "Are you serious? Yumacchi, this isn't Sailor Moon I'm reading. It's different from all the other magical girl series."

Walker's face fell. "Um...which one is it?"

"Seriously, it's the Evangelion of Magical Girl anime. It's Puella Magi Madoka Magica! This one here is Kyouko-"

"Oi, why does that girl on the cover look like me?"

Erika's mouth fell open at the sight of the red-headed girl before her, who looked exactly like the one on the cover. "Are...you...a cosplayer?" She said, noting how the girl was nonchalantly eating a pocky stick with one hand.

"...What the hell's that? I don't know what yer talkin' about, and frankly I don't wanna know. I'm gonna be late for this 'school' place, so if ya don't mind me, I'm leavin," She said, turning on her heel and wandering away.

"Did you see that, Dota-chin? She even TALKED LIKE SAKURA KYOUKO! WHAT IF IT IS HER?" Erika squealed.

"Magical girls aren't real," Dotachin said, which brought an end to that argument.

However, another argument arose a few moments later about what kind of cosplayer that girl was, how versed she was in the ways of the Madoka verse, and what kinds of materials she might have used to get everything down just right. Then both Saburo and Dotachin had to shush Erika to get her to stop her frantic attempts to break down the door and try to catch another glimpse of the 'real' Sakura Kyouko.

Kyouko frowned upon realizing she wasn't alone. There was another with her, a very familiar dark-haired girl with purple eyes who were silently surveying her, analyzing her every movement, as if assessing her worth. Frowning, the redhead turned around to face her adversary.

"What are you doing here, hm? Are ya gonna ruin my rep around here? I just got here. Stop stalkin' me." She spat in annoyance, oblivious to the curious stares of those around, including one of a certain informant, who was watching the redhead with growing interest. It wasn't often that you saw a person with pure red eyes and red hair, after all.

"I am not doing any of those things. Keep a cool head and then we can figure this out. I do not know where this Ikebukuro place is, but we are most definitely not in Mitakihara province," Homura said darkly, her hand on her hip. Her eyes flickered over to the interested informant, who was now smirking. She shot him a frosty stare and instantly he paled, sensing the danger rising from the girl. "We must cease our arguing at once, for we are not alone. Sakura Kyouko, I advise you to keep a guard on your temper while you are here. Do not fail."

"Oh, I won't..." Kyouko remarked, snapping her pocky stick in two, and as Homura left, she whispered, "I won't let those two idiots get in my way, either. Sayaka and her stupid friend won't be interferin' this time, either. Now where the hell is that damned Kyubey? I need answers..." She remarked, before heading into an alleyway, transforming and then jumping up onto rooftops, unseen by anyone except a certain headless rider, who paused for a few moments on her motor bike to survey the scene.

'...An alien?' Celty thought to herself. 'Aliens...are...here? I must warn Shinra!' She thought, screaming inside her mind, and Shooter went along with her, neighing. However, she thought she noticed the alien's eyes narrow as she saw her and registered the faint scent of something...inhuman. A second later, a spear was pointed at her motorbike.

Celty froze. The girl from before was standing before her, her red eyes full of hostility. Definitely she wasn't human. But what was she and how come no one else could see her? Her smoke rose under her helmet.

"...Tell me somethin', what are ya? You ain't a human, but you're not a witch. What are ya?" The redhead said, swinging her spear around casually in both hands, as though it wasn't a weapon of mass destruction that could potentially kill or hurt someone.

Celty whipped out her iphone and typed quickly, her fingers speeding over the keys. She didn't want anyone else to get hurt because of her. 'I'm...a dullahan. I have no head. The name's Celty. What is your name and how can you tell I'm inhuman? What are you?'

The redhead blinked as she read over those words, and then she did the most unlikely thing possible: she whipped out a bag of chips, popped them open, reached in and pulled out one and then offered it to her. "Want some? You're not a witch. I'm what's known as a Magical Girl. Don't go tellin' anyone else now."

'I can't eat food,' Celty wrote out. The redhead's mouth fell open one hundred feet.

"...Not eatin' is the worst thing in the world. I can't picture anythin' more awful. Sorry ta hear that. The name's Kyouko. Sakura Kyouko. I've got a 'school' thingy to go to. Catch ya later," She said, turning and striding off.

'School?' Celty thought to herself, 'She goes to school? What's going on here?'

* * *

><p>Mikado Ryuugamine was an ordinary boy with a not-so-ordinary secret: he was a young boy who dreamed of the extraordinary, which was why he formed a gang called the Dollars. Not that was really known to anyone except him, Celty the Headless Rider, (who was actually a very nice person), and of course, Izaya, but that was a story for another day. Today was just a gorgeous, sunny day outside, and he was walking with his best friend, Masaomi Kida, who was discussing all the women he was interested in getting. Mikado, however was not very interested in that, so he preferred to ignore him and instead daydream.<p>

"Hey, Masaomi...are you ever gonna talk about anything other than the women you like?"

"What are you talking about, Mikado? That's pretty much the joy of being a man, you know!" Kida said, his golden eyes gleaming in delight as he thought of all the women he would meet and fall in love with. "None of them would ever want to serenade you when you come across like that. Oh, come on, I'm sure there're some magical girls out there, like in Sailor Moon, who will come down and woo me and then all will be well."

"Magical girls aren't real, Masaomi. Face it, it's just fiction. The only way any girls would ever be interested in you is if-huh?"

Mikado's eyes widened then, as he paused. He tilted his head upward and rubbed his eyes at what he saw, because what was there seemed impossible. There was a girl standing there, a girl up on the roof. She had long red hair tied back in a black braid, sitting there, casually eating and talking to some kind of cat-like creature, with red eyes. She was talking to it.

"Masaomi, do you see that girl over there? She's standing on the railing and it's almost like she's flying," Mikado said.

Masaomi turned over to study him. "I don't see anything over there, Mikado. You must be delusional or something."

"I don't know...I'm pretty sure I saw someone up there," Mikado whimpered.

"C'mon, don't be a chicken. Let's head up to the roof for lunch."

"But, Masaomi, what if the evil girl comes down and tries to take us to Mars?" Mikado wailed.

"Silly, that stuff doesn't happen." Masaomi said, "I've heard there are going to be some new transfer students in today."

"Transfer students?" Mikado questioned.

"I heard they're all a bunch of beautiful girls, I wonder what they're like-"

"You just want to get into their pants, don't you?" Mikado remarked.

"Nonsense, I'm just a charmer by spirit, it doesn't necessarily mean I wanna do it with every girl I see." Kida said.

'Yeah, right,' Mikado thought, and as they sat down to eat, Mikado seemed to focus on Masaomi. For some reason, his friend was acting strangely lately. And he wanted to know why.

'I don't understand why you picked this school,' The white fox said, its tail moving back and forth, its eyes gleaming, 'Why would you bother to do something this stupid, anyway? These humans are all so boring.'

"Think about it this way." The redhead beside him said, chewing food. "You get to make more contracts with someone like me while yer at school, right? The other girl'll just kill ya if yer a threat to her love. She probably won't do anythin' because of the fact that that crybaby and her other friend are here."

'You mean Sayaka? You've taken an interest in her, haven't you, Kyouko?' Kyubey said, turning his head ever so slightly.

"It's not like that, she's just a naive brat, that's all." Kyouko said in annoyance, "All I need to do is keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't do anything wrong. Hmm?" Kyouko's attention was suddenly turned to something else.

"Masaomi, I need to use the bathroom! Do you mind watching my lunch for me?" Mikado cried.

"Sure!" Masaomi said, 'Mikado sure has been acting strange lately,' He thought. His eyes widened then as Anri came up on the roof and he started flirting with her, unaware of the other person on the roof with them.

"Masaomi, my lunch is gone. I can't find it anywhere!" Mikado said.

"Are you sure?" Masaomi said. "Did you look everywhere?"

"I looked over here and on the other side, and I still can't find it!" Mikado whined, his eyes filling up with tears.

"...Are you sure you didn't just lose it...Mikado?"

"No, I didn't, I'm sure I put it here somewhere-"

"Is this your lunch?" A new voice said. Mikado lifted his head up to see the person.

"Yes, thank-"

His eyes widened at the sight of the girl before him. It was the exact same girl he'd seen on the railing. She was eating his lunch; she had eaten half of his sandwich.

"M-Monster, how dare you eat my lunch!" Mikado cried.

"Why did I eat your lunch? I was hungry, that's all," The girl stated, licking her fingers clean of any jelly or peanut butter.

'Dude, did she just do that in front of us?' Masaomi thought in bewilderment.

"My name's Sakura Kyouko. What's your name, bonkura?" Kyouko stated, in boredom.

"Y-You were up on the roof, weren't you? You were f-flying around!" Mikado cried, pointing at her.

"What are you talking about?" Kyouko said, "I never did anything in the slightest. And besides, if you did see, you would've been dead, don't you think? If ya saw somethin' streaking across the night sky on a broomstick, like a wit-" Her face turned serious then. "Whatever."

"Mikado, you're one step ahead of me!" Kida said, "My name's Masaomi Kida and-"

"I ain't interested." Kyouko said. "My name is all you really need to know, so talk to ya later, maybe."

"Come have lunch with us!" Kida said.

Kyouko said nothing for a few moments, but then a strange look crossed her face. "As a matter of fact, I'd be willin' to take ya up on that. Actually, I'm one of the other transfer students. There are three of us here."

"So, how old are you?" Kida asked.

"Sixteen. I fail to see how any of that's yer business," Kyouko said. "Oh, if it isn't her..."

Before Kida could react, a tall dark-haired beauty approached them.

"Sakura Kyouko, it is time," She said.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Kyouko said, finishing the last of poor Mikado's sandwich.

"Didn't I tell you to not draw attention?" Homura said coldly.

"Masaomi, don't you think they're like aliens?"

"They're angels," Kida muttered.


	2. Chapter 2 Adventus Calamitas

**A/N:Time for the next chapter! I hope you all are enjoying this series. I love Madoka and Durarara! And I enjoy writing these very much. I love how they are written. And Kyouko is the main lead, like I said before, prepare to see Akane in action this chapter and Izaya. :D**

**Chapter 2 Adventus ex Calamitas **

* * *

><p>"Like I'm telling you, that girl was up on the roof flying! Why don't you believe me, Masaomi?" Mikado cried, determined to get his best friend to believe him. Why was it that he couldn't get him to believe him about serious stuff, and Masaomi would usually just chalk it up to Mikado being imaginative or daydreaming?<p>

Still, Mikado couldn't imagine seeing a girl flying on a damned roof-the very act in itself already made him question his absurdly fragile reality as it was. There was something about this day that, for some reason, made his heart pound ferociously in his chest until it felt like it was going to explode.

The very idea of the unknown made Mikado's breath catch in his throat until he just wanted to stab the closest thing within reach. He could feel his mask slipping for a few moments, the mask of the calm, normal, sane human being fall apart in place of the new one; that of the Dollars leader, Mikado Ryuugamine. The true king rising from his mind, ready to do battle, ready to capture his pawns.

He sometimes wondered exactly how dumb Masaomi must think him to be to honestly expect him to have never joined any gangs, or at all, because he knew the blond was hiding as many secrets, if not more so, than the black-haired youth, he knew it, too-

At that moment, the same red-haired girl from before stepped in plain view of him, smirked, showing fanged teeth, and said, "Hey, hiding yer true self by pretendin' to be stupid? I like that aim very nicely. Ya'd almost fit perfectly with the grumpy girl over here."

Upon seeing a flash of cold violet eyes, Mikado felt a shudder go down his spine, one full of fear and terror. Who was this girl? Who was she really? Who were they and what did they want? What were they, really? As these violent thoughts swirled around in his mind, for a few moments he was almost convinced that these girls could read his mind-no, that they GENUINELY could, for the looks on their faces were almost akin to what any ordinary person's reaction would be to him having these thoughts and voicing them aloud.

Of course, Mikado knew that almost every human being on earth had such dark thoughts and usually preferred to keep them to themselves, but Mikado is obviously different from an ordinary human in many respects.

"Mikado?" Masaomi said after the girls had passed, "You've been daydreaming the entire time we've been walking down the hallway. Is something wrong or the matter?"

Mikado looked at him, a slow smile playing on his lips. "No, nothing's wrong, Masaomi, absolutely nothing at all!"

"Those girls are so cute!" Masaomi said. "But anyway, you seem to be out of it. You maybe feel sick or something?"

"Nope. I've never felt better, Masaomi!" Mikado chirped. "But I swear, that same red-headed girl was the same one I saw on the roof."

"You've been telling me the same story for ages, Mikado, and I still don't believe it." Masaomi said in annoyance. He was used to his best friend having his head in the clouds, but not to the point where he would accuse innocent girls of flying of all things, this was more like something that would happen in the realms of manga.

"Look, Mikado, I know in Ikebukuro we have things like the Black Rider, but there are certain things that are impossible! Are you sure you didn't just imagine her up on the roof?"

"No, I saw her up on the roof! She was standing up there and it looked like she was talking to herself!" Mikado said.

"Oh, so the new girl might have a case of schizophrenia, so what? She's still a human being," Masaomi said aloud, loud enough for all the people in the hallway to hear, including Kyouko and Homura, who were still standing there.

"I heard ya, you know."

Mikado jumped ten feet in the air upon seeing Kyouko standing there, munching on an apple.

"What? Haven't you ever seen a girl eat an apple before? Oh, that's right, ya must think all us girls do is eat and eat and eat, huh?" She spat.

"That's all Sakura-san does," The dark-haired girl said coldly.

"Shut up!" Kyouko spat.

"Well, see you in class," Homura said, flashing a glare at Kida, who flinched.

"Uh, dude, I think she likes me," Kida said.

_"Uh, dude, I think you're crazy,"_ Mikado said, imitating Kida's tone, pissing off the blond, who sulked until they got to class.

The teacher said, "I'd like to introduce you to some new students we have coming in today. We have four students coming in today, and they're all girls."

Instantly, all of the boys in the classroom sighed, Kida being among them. Mikado sighed audibly, at which Masaomi just shook his head.

"Kaname-san, come on in," She said.

* * *

><p>"Okay," A shy voice said from the doorway and a very short teenage girl stepped in. Her hair was pink and done back in two red ribbons; for a second Mikado almost swore she was Sailor Moon. Her eyes were about the same shade as her hair and her face was the epitome of innocence. She looked very modest and didn't like the attention that was being paid to her as she stared at her shoes.<p>

"...Ooh, she's a cutie," Masaomi whispered to Mikado, who promptly shushed him.

"I-I'm Kaname Madoka, it's a pleasure to meet you. I like stuffed animals, making friends, and watching anime...and that's..."

"Very well, then, Kaname-san, you shall be seated beside Anri Sonohara-san."

The girl sat down before she flashed a smile at someone in the doorway.

"Miki-san, you're next!"

The girl came in even before she was introduced. Her blue hair was short and there were yellow barrettes in her hair; her eyes were as blue as Mikado's. There was a strange feeling emanating from her, though, it was as though as she wasn't human.

Mikado shook off those feelings as soon as they came. She, too, wore a girls' uniform, even though she walked with a more confident air; though it also seemed like a feigned air, more like the one that Kida carried.

"I'm Miki Sayaka, and I'm Madoka's childhood friend! She can be shy at times, but I'll help her fit in!" She shot a glare at someone in the hallway and then she wandered in.

"Sayaka-san, you're to take a seat besides Kida Masaomi-san."

"Woo-hoo!" Masaomi said, an act that didn't go unnoticed by the blue-haired girl, who flashed him a wistful smile before she simply shrugged her shoulders and sat down beside him. It seemed, to Mikado, at least, that the two had hit it off. They seemed to have a lot in common judging by the way that they were talking to each other.

"Sakura-san, come in."

"Whatever." The sound of a crumpled bag could be heard.

Sure enough, in came the same red-headed girl from before (Mikado had forgotten her name out of fear) as she trudged in, wearing nothing but a casual mint green hoodie and a skirt of some sort, which she looked very uncomfortable in. She wore stockings and sneakers. She was chomping on a pocky stick, loudly.

"Sakura-san, no eating in school!"

"I don't feel like it, gotta problem with that?" She snapped, her mouth full of food.

"Actually, yes, I do," The teacher said.

"Whatever, the name's Sakura Kyouko, I'm sixteen years old, I love food, and if ya mess with me, I might just kick yer ass." Kyouko said out loud, which caused half of the students to flinch.

"Ooh, spunk, sass, and cute! I like that in a woman!" Kida said.

"Say that again, pretty boy, and I'll knock yer teeth out and use them to decorate my house." Kyouko said.

Instantly, Masaomi flinched.

Mikado had to chuckle under his breath upon hearing that.

"Sakura-san, you will be seated near Ryuugamine Mikado-kun."

'WHY ME?' Mikado screamed in his head as the redheaded girl came to sit by him. She brought a bookbag down by her. To his surprise, Mikado noticed that among the girl's books there was a loose, blue bible.

'An odd thing to bring to school,' He thought, but didn't mention it. He also noticed that the entire bookbag was filled with food. There was a juice box, a bag of chips, a bag of cookies, a boxed lunch, some riceballs, some donuts...basically, the entirety of her bookbag was filled with snacks.

"How can you have all that stuff in there?" Mikado asked.

"Simple, I sneak it," Was her reply. "You can get through anything by sneaking food, and you can't live without it, either. Ya never waste it, either. Want some?" She said as she offered him a pocky.

"Um, no thank you, we're not supposed to eat while in class-"

"Who cares about rules?"

"U-Um, I do." Mikado whined, though he didn't really care, per se.

"And last, Homura Akemi-san."

Instantly, the redhead froze. Mikado noticed how the redhead and the blue-haired girl were all shooting glares at the dark-haired girl. Oddly enough though the only one who was smiling at her was the pinkette, and Mikado noticed the sides of the dark-haired girl's mouth turn up in a smile which she returned.

"Madoka," She whispered under her breath.

Instantly, the second everyone laid eyes on her, (except Seiji and Mika, who were too engrossed in themselves to care, though Mika did notice the odd girls and was intrigued) they were enamored. From her tall figure to her long black hair and her cold violet eyes, she was very noticeable and quite attractive.

Mikado even noticed Kida look awestruck again.

The bluenette beside Kida was looking at him in disappointment.

"I'm Homura Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet all of you." She said coldly. Mikado got the feeling that she hated all of them and shuddered.

"Your seat will be-"

"By the window, correct?" Homura said as she immediately took a seat at the farthest end of the classroom, much to the disappointment of everyone else, and proceeded to glare outside.

For some reason, the rest of the girls looked like they were glaring at something outside the window.

"Maybe they don't like being in school," Kida said during break when Mikado relayed this to him.

* * *

><p>Kyouko grumbled as she ate her snack. "Goddamn pest. Why does that stupid fox keep on coming here anyway? I might as well kill him!" She grumbled as she ate her lunch on the roof.<p>

"What's the matter, Kyouko, you upset about something?" Sayaka asked.

"Kyubey," Was all she had to say and the bluenette froze as well upon seeing a familiar enemy as the white cat was watching them, lazily.

"You guys will need my help eventually. There are girls out there who need to become magical girls." Kyubey said.

"Like hell I'll let you." Sayaka growled.

"There were two girls in your class, but I discovered a sick girl in the hospital who might make a better target."

At the term hospital, Sayaka thought instantly of Kyousuke, and her eyes narrowed. "Don't you go dragging in some innocent girls who want nothing to do with them?"

"Well, there's that girl in your school, but I can't contract with her. There's something inhuman protecting her, so no. Something even we incubators find disgusting. I suppose I'll have no choice but to look around myself. Oh, how interesting. There's a ten year old girl out there, maybe I should contract with her." Kyubey said, his tail flicking.

Kyouko instinctively looked up, reminded of Momo. 'Maybe Momo's still alive,' She thought.

Sayaka looked at her in confusion, wondering why she was suddenly so expressive.

There was a little girl out there with curly dark hair with grey eyes, who was waiting by the gates, presumably for someone she knew.

"You leave innocent kids out of this," Kyouko snarled, "Bastard."

But Kyubey was already gone.

"Hey, Sayaka, ya wanna make sure he doesn't fiddle around with that girl down there?"

"Why do you care?" Sayaka said, "You don't care-"

"That's right, I don't. But dragging in more magical girls will mean more competition for us. And I don't want that," She snapped as she kicked the door.

"I see," Sayaka said.

"Mind if we join you two ladies?" Kida Masaomi said, Mikado behind him and a dark-haired girl with him, as well as...

"Sayaka-chan, Kyouko-chan!" Madoka said, waving her hands at them.

"Hey, Madoka!" Sayaka said. Her eyes narrowed as she saw Homura joining them. "Why does she have to be here?"

"Come on, the two of us have reached a mutual understanding, right?" Masaomi said, smiling at Sayaka.

Sayaka nodded, a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"So what do you girls like doing?" He said, scooting closer to them.

"Stop hitting on us," Kyouko snapped. "It makes you look like an idiot."

"Kyouko, don't be like that!" Sayaka scolded. "Sorry."

"No problem, I'm attracted to chicks that hold their own," Kida said, winking at Kyouko.

"Face it, you're not a virgin. You're just a poser who likes to hit on tons and tons of girls but none will ever take you seriously," She said as she opened up a can of dessert.

"What's in that, Kyouko-chan, can I have some?" Madoka asked.

Kyouko's face softened a little bit. "If you like ice stuff, it's strawberry."

"Yay!" Madoka said.

"Can I have a little bit, too?" Sayaka asked.

"So where do you guys all come from?" Anri asked.

"Mitakihara," All four of them said in unison.

"What's it like there?"

"It's a quiet place," Homura remarked.

Anri could detect something off about the girl in front of her. Saika was practically screaming **'monster, monster! Inhuman, inhuman, inhuman! Love Love Love, love that girl, the pink-haired one. She has lots of potential, lots of power! Show her your love.'**

**'**No,' Anri thought.

The second her eyes came to rest onto the dark-haired girl's stony gaze, Saika's voice turned to panic. '**Monster, monster, inhuman, inhuman, get it away from me, get it away.' **

"Anri-chan, something wrong?" Kida asked, looking at her with eager eyes.

"No, it's nothing. I was just thinking that I don't feel very well." She lied.

Upon seeing the dark-haired girl's eyebrows rise ever so slightly, Anri got the feeling that she knew something. She knew about Saika. Somehow. Somehow, she could tell. Judging from the way Homura glanced over at Kyouko and Sayaka, it was evident they, too had noticed.

"Who was that odd voice talking in my head?" Homura whispered as she walked off. 'I could've sworn all that hatred was coming from that girl over there. But it didn't seem to be of her own volition. Perhaps...a witch?'

"You are Sonohara Anri-san, correct?" She said, having confronted the girl in the hallway.

Anri flinched. There was just something very intimidating about this girl even though she was a quiet, shy individual just like her.

"What are you?" She asked.

"An ordinary transfer student. Why do you ask?" Homura said coldly. "I heard a weird voice in my head just now call me a monster and say I was inhuman."

"How can you hear Saika's voice?" Anri said.

"What is Saika? Is that a witch? Because...if you pose any threat to Madoka or her friends, I will have no choice but to..." Her eyes narrowed then. "Incubator," She hissed.

Before Anri's wide eyes, the girl vanished, as if by magic, and then reappeared, holding a white cat by its ears, ignoring its struggling protests.

"What are you doing with a cat?" Anri asked. "Put it down. What has it done to you?"

"This has nothing to do with you, Anri Sonohara-san. But given that you have something inhuman here who might intend to hurt Madoka, I have a warning: keep that presence of yours under control. And make sure it does not hurt anyone in any way. Don't be fooled by this creature. He is a monster of the highest degree."

Instantly, the second Saika laid eyes on Kyubey, her screaming grew louder.

**kill the monster, kill it, kill it! Incubator, Incubator! No, no, NO! Stay away from the Incubator! We cannot love a creature like it! Get it away! **

"Ah," The red-eyed cat said as it came towards Anri, ignoring the gun pointed at it by Homura, "You have potential. You're a wielder of Saika. I understand now. Anri Sonohara-san, I have been waiting a long time to meet a girl like you with potential to become a Magi-"

But the second he said the words, Homura pulled the trigger and Kyubey's brains went everywhere.

Anri looked on with emotionless eyes, having seen this kind of carnage all too often. "So you killed him?"

"No," Homura asked, "This being regenerates, much like the one in your mind."

"So you guys are-"

"Not human, yes," Homura finished.

"Then...you're a parasite like me." Anri said.

"Not a parasite. You don't seem like the type who'd be a good magical girl, anyway." Homura muttered.

"Wait, Magical Girls exist?"Anri said.

"Forget what you have seen. It's not your business. I don't want to involve your friends in something that doesn't concern them."

"I want to protect them from this city," Anri said.

"I already know they're involved in things," Homura said, "Everyone hides secrets, didn't you know?"

"You have a lot of secrets, don't you, Homura-san?"

That startled Homura, who looked back at her.

"Yes, I believe that we could be friends, Anri Sonohara-san. Now let's go back to class."

Judging from the way the other two girls were looking at them, Anri knew that they understood what was going on. The pinkette didn't seem to at all.

* * *

><p>Kyouko frowned as she continued eating pieces of her ice cream. She'd witnessed the entire ordeal and had seen stupid Kyubey blown to bits.<p>

"It's the only time he's become useful," She muttered. It was almost time to go home, and she noticed the dark-haired girl was still out there, waiting.

Sighing, Kyouko used her magic to jump down from the school roof and onto the grass, a mere six feet down. Which didn't bother her at all, as she was already not human. The little girl didn't notice her as she approached.

"I wonder where he could be," The little girl whispered.

"What are you doing out here all alone? Ya know, it's unsafe for a little kid like you to be out here alone. Shouldn't ya be in school?"

"No, I had to come wait for Mika-chan, and Shizuo-san. Sometimes he stops by here."

"Is he your older brother or something?"

"Something like that," The younger girl said, shaking. Her eyes widened as she took in Kyouko. "Oneesan, who are you?"

Something about her reminded her starkly of how Momo would address her, so she turned away.

"Don't call me that, it brings back bad memories."

"Oh, are you someone who is lonely?" She asked.

The girl was so innocent, Kyouko couldn't help but be drawn in by her.

"What's your name, Neesan? I'm Akane...Akane Awakusu. Haven't you ever heard of them?"

"No. Why should I care?" She said, through mouthfuls of food. The girl's eyes widened as she took sight of the food that Kyouko was eating, a pocky stick.

"Can I have a piece?" She asked.

"What kind do you have?"

"Strawberry. Don't even think of wasting a piece, okay?"

She watched the girl eat it eagerly.

"What is Awakusu? I don't know what ya mean." Kyouko said.

"Oh, that's good," Akane said, licking her lips. "...I was afraid you'd think I was a monster, too."

"Of course not, you're just a little kid. The true monsters are the ones who hurt little kids."

The little girl listened to her speak and then said, "What's your name, Oneesan?"

"To be honest, I'm only helpin' ya out cuz ya remind me of my little sister." Kyouko said.

The girl's eyes lit up. "Eh, Onee-san has a little sister, too? What's she like?"

"Had," Kyouko said.

"What do you mean?"

"She's...in heaven."

"...Oh, sorry." The girl said. "What's your name?"

"Sakura, Sakura Kyouko. If ya need a guide around the city, I'll help ya out." Kyouko said.

"I don't know much myself," Akane confessed.

As Kyouko and Akane walked, Sayaka came to join them.

"I told Kida-san to walk by himself, but he kept on offering to take me home. It was annoying." Sayaka grumbled.

"Eh, I know Kida! Is he your boyfriend?"

Sayaka flushed. "No, I'm not interested."

"You guys are so nice! The rest of my family isn't so nice to people that are friends with me." Akane chirped.

"Huh," Sayaka said, not knowing what to make of that remark.

"Where's Madoka?" Kyouko said.

"She's with Homura," Sayaka said. "And why aren't you wearing the full uniform?"

"I don't know. I didn't feel like it, but why are ya being so friendly to me?"

Sayaka paused. "I dunno, maybe it's because we're all being involved in something deadly. Something strange that we can't quite explain."

"I understand that feeling," Akane whispered.

"So, Sayaka, what'd you think of school?" Kyouko asked in boredom.

"It was nothing I hadn't already learned." Sayaka said with a shrug of her shoulders. "What about you?"

Kyouko nodded. "Yeah, it's boring as hell."

"Sayaka-chan! Did you wait long?"

Sayaka smiled at Madoka, who came running to them, explaining that Homura had business to attend to.

"Wow, what a cute little girl! What's your name, I'm Kaname Madoka!"

"I'm...Akane." She whispered.

"You're so cute! Your hair would be cute in ribbons!"

"Help me, Kyouko-onee chan!" Akane whined.

"Tch, wear whatever ya want." Kyouko snarled.

"Onee-chan's a tsundere."

"What?" Kyouko snapped.

Sayaka laughed. "It looks like she likes you already."

"Shut up, bonkura!" Kyouko cried. Instantly, Kyouko and Sayaka started arguing, at which Madoka had to repress a giggle.

Suddenly, they stopped in their tracks.

"IIZAYAAAAA!" A new voice screamed. Instantly, something was thrown near Kyouko and Sayaka, who stepped backwards. Kyouko blinked and then realized that the black hoodie she was wearing underneath was what the man was glaring at.

"Izaya, what are you doing here? Get lost!" Shizuo screamed.

"Shizuo-san!" Akane said, amidst the chaos. Madoka was clinging to Sayaka for help as a big man came towards them.

"Akane! What have you done to her, Izaya, you bast-" He said.

Kyouko glared at the man. She sent him a glare that could melt hell itself. "What the hell do ya think yer doin', ya fuckin bastard? Ya could hurt that little girl. And yer throwin' things that could hurt a girl. Ain't that pathetic?" She taunted.

"A girl? What the hell are you talking about-" Shizuo said, looking from Sayaka to Akane, but then his eyes widened as he took in Kyouko. "Oh, I threw something at a girl. I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Onee-san, right now!" Akane said. The man faltered.

"O-Oh, all right."


End file.
